Little Taste of Heaven
by bertiebert
Summary: Gupta watched Sadik from afar for so long, only wanting a piece of his heart, but it would take quite a while for Sadik to finally realize what was right in front of him.


**Turkey/Egypt has taken over my life. I'm not ashamed, though, because they're the cutest thing ever. I hope you think so too since I'm going to be writing a lot more of them. If you think I should raise the rating to M instead of T, just tell me (nicely please). As always, review with your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>Sliding from bed, Gupta padded across his room to the window. He slid his hands along the windowsill, staring out into the darkness. Each star twinkled back at him, winking as if too mock him. Thinking back to the phone call earlier that day, Gupta wished he had just said what had been on his mind. His situation was worse now that he'd kept it to himself. Sadik <em>had<em> always been untouchable.

"_Gupta, how would you feel if Seychelles and I got together? She's been flirting with me lately, but I wanted to get someone else's opinion."_

_Mouth dry and heart pounding, Gupta forced himself to breathe. "She's a nice girl. I've met her a few times. I think you would be great together."_

"But we would be better," Gupta muttered to himself, pushing away from the window and moving back to his bed. He brushed a hand over his face, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

He was directly below Sadik geographically, yet the former empire barely noticed him unless he needed something. There were times when Gupta wanted to slap the bigger man and scream, "Look at me! I'm right here! And I'm the most willing partner you're going to find!"

But Sadik never caught onto his subtle hints or his reactions to Sadik's long-standing playboy reputation. The man was just that dense. So Gupta resigned himself to a life of loneliness and distant pining for his best friend. There was no one that made him happier than Sadik, and he'd wait forever if it meant he got a piece of the nation's heart. Just how big that piece would be, well, only time could tell.

* * *

><p>Gupta sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily. He felt the bed for a body that wasn't there and his heart constricted.<p>

"Just a dream then," he mumbled, pushing his hair off his forehead.

He crossed the room to sit on the cushy bench he'd had installed under the window. It was his favorite place to sit when he spent time in his bedroom. The window was large and he could see the lights of Cairo as well as the darkness, the stars shining brilliantly. His house sat at almost the perfect place for him to see in the direction of Turkey. Of course it was far too distant to actually be seen, but as long as he could look out and imagine the one man he desired, he'd take anything he could get. With a weary sigh, Gupta decided to eat something since he'd skipped dinner. His kitchen was mostly bare save for a few stuffed grape leaves and a lamb kabob.

Eating on the bench, underneath the moonlight, Gupta wished his life had taken a different turn. Instead of Greece rebelling and hating Sadik with a passion even to that day, Gupta wished it had been him. Then he wouldn't be stuck standing at Sadik's side as the older man sought partners and lovers and broke Gupta's heart with every devastatingly handsome smile or flirty wink. But there he was, boosting Sadik's confidence as he went after men and women alike. Sometimes life could be so cruel.

He thought about what his mother would think. Ancient Egypt had been able to get anyone she liked, seducing them with her charm and good looks. She was very smart as well, which made several male empires weak in the knees. But he knew his mother had loved him and raised him well. She wouldn't think badly about him for pining after someone he knew he could never ever have. Sadik was always too far away.

* * *

><p><em>I'm too caught up in you to get away. I can't stand by and watch you bed every nation or human in the world. It's too painful. I love you, and I won't let you break my heart without even knowing.<em>

Gupta crumpled up the paper, throwing it in the general direction of the trashcan. A warm breeze blew in through the window, rustling the papers on his desk and the picture of Sadik he had wedged between the mirror and its frame. That smiling face made his heart flutter whenever he saw it. It was picture of Sadik without his mask. Gupta was the only nation granted the luxury of seeing Sadik without his mask on. When Gupta had been a child, and the Ottoman Empire had reigned supreme in the Middle East and Europe, he'd seemed Sadik without his white mask as well as the black mask that covered his mouth. Sadik had never known, thinking that it was Gupta's first time to see him without any covering on his face when he'd taken off his white mask in his presence. Gupta had never told him otherwise.

Picking up a new piece of paper, Gupta began to write again.

_Whenever you're close, I come undone. I dream about you, and I wake up searching for you. You're never there. It's like you don't see me. Do you actually know I'm there? I hope so, because you mean so much to me. I see your name in the stars at night. I just want to know if I have a chance of capturing your heart. Do I have a shot at being yours?_

* * *

><p>The one night Gupta slept with his window closed he was awoken by a strange tapping. The noise was spaced out, just sounding every few seconds. Gupta sat up, his sheets falling away and pooling around his waist. Then the noise rang out again from the direction of his window. Scrambling out of bed, Gupta dashed to his window and threw it open. There was nothing, just the blackness and the stars and the lights of his capitol in the distance. But there was a voice, distant and soft.<p>

"_Gupta."_

Hearing his name startled the desert nation. He backed away from the window, eyeing the darkness warily.

"_Please come back."_

He approached the window again, only at the voice's begging. Leaning out, feeling the warm breeze tickle his face and lift his hair slightly, Gupta closed his eyes.

"_Look down."_

So he did, and there stood his best friend, the man he'd spent centuries lusting after until it physically hurt to look at the man. Sadik was smiling; his face not obscured by his mask.

"Can I come in?" He asked, and Gupta jumped.

"Oh, _oh_, yes. I'll be right there." He answered, running to his bedroom door and sprinting down the stairs.

His thoughts swirled at a mile per minute. _Why was Sadik here? Was something wrong? Did he need something? Couldn't it have waited until morning?_

"No, I'm afraid that it couldn't wait until morning. Sorry, Guppy."

Gupta's face turned a brilliant shade of red. He'd said it out loud then. _Fantastic._

Trying to brush it off, Gupta narrowed his dark eyes. "I thought I told you not to call me Guppy."

"I can't resist. It fits you so well, and I think it's an adorable name. You'll just have to block it out," Sadik teased, grinning and touching Gupta's shoulder.

The Egyptian started at the touch, but tried to smile at Sadik.

"What's wrong, Gupta?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," he assured his friend. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. There's something I need to talk to you about." Sadik shoved his hands into his pockets, close to shuffling his feet.

Gupta had never seen him that awkward.

"Okay," Gupta said uneasily, suddenly realizing he was in his pajamas. "Uhh, hold on for just one moment. I'll be right back."

He raced up to his bedroom and searched for his dressing gown. When he turned around empty handed, he froze. Finding Sadik standing at his desk, fingering the photo and crumpled attempts at letters, made Gupta's heart hammer against his ribcage.

"These are addressed to me." Sadik picked up the topmost letter, his electric green eyes flickering over each and every word.

"Yes," Gupta replied, even though it hadn't been a question. "Look, Sadik, I'm so sorry. I know how this must look. And I understand if you're angry, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Please, I'll do anything to make it up to you. I—"

When Sadik's lips closed over his, Gupta stiffened at first before relaxing against the strong body. Sadik pressed a hand against the small of Gupta's back, his other hand cradling the base of the smaller man's skull. Gupta let Sadik's lips coax his open and willingly accepted the tongue that sought to explore the wet heat of his mouth. It was the best kiss of Gupta's life. He greedily lapped at Sadik's lips and tongue, sliding his own tongue against the inside of the Turk's cheek. Breaking apart from air took all his strength, but when Sadik didn't release him, Gupta let himself be held for a long moment.

"How long have you wanted me this badly?" Sadik asked in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"For a very long time. Centuries even." Gupta's voice shook. He was terrified that Sadik would change his mind and leave him forever. "Please don't leave."

Sadik kissed him on the forehead sweetly. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

* * *

><p>The night Gupta and Sadik first slept together, the smaller nation was nervous. He wasn't sure how Sadik would act in bed. But the former empire surprised him with soft words of comfort and tender touches. He soothed any discomfort or fears Gupta had with kisses and murmurs. The encouragement he offered let Gupta relax and enjoy himself. Once Gupta could relax and put his experience to good use, he evoked such loud moans and sharp cries from Sadik that he practically had the man at his mercy.<p>

When it was all said and done, Gupta lay with his head resting over Sadik's heart and listened to his heartbeat. He stroked his fingertips over Sadik's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing and the slight smattering of dark chest hair. Splaying his fingers out on Sadik's belly, Gupta shifted to look up at the older man.

"Are you positive you're not making a mistake by doing this?" The anxiety was just barely sleeping through into his voice, but Sadik understood.

Cupping his hand around Gupta's lightly tanned cheek, Sadik looked him in the eye. "I'm absolutely sure that right here is where I want to be. You are the most important thing in my life, Gupta, and I don't plan on letting you go."

Gupta kissed Sadik then, shifting uneasily to straddle his hips. Their second coupling was passionate but not lacking in tenderness. It was a struggle to keep their eyes open once endorphins raced through their bloodstreams again. After they'd halfheartedly cleaned up, Sadik collected Gupta into his arms and held him close. He brushed the dark hair back from Gupta's warm forehead, watching him slowly drift off to sleep. It still shocked him how it had taken so long for him to realize just how amazing Gupta was. The man had been raised by Ancient Egypt after all, and had reigned pretty well on his own. But there he was, sleeping peacefully in Sadik's arms and not going anywhere. All it had taken was a little disagreement with Greece to show Sadik just how much he had been missing. He was going to make sure he never made Gupta feel forgotten again.

* * *

><p>Sadik laughed when a piece of baklava fell out of Gupta's mouth as he tried to eat it off the fork. Gupta smiled, catching it and licking it back up. They sat on the bench underneath Gupta's open window, the warm summer breeze blowing into the room. The stars shone brightly in the clear sky, and Sadik felt that their brilliance match that of Gupta's coy smile that he flashed at that moment. He wore Sadik's dress shirt, the collar open wide and slipping down his shoulder. Sadik's feet covered Gupta's under the declaration that it was to keep Gupta's feet warm. The Egyptian had just smiled shyly against the sleeve of Sadik's shirt, leaning against his bent knees toward the Turk.<p>

"I know you may not want to talk about it, but since it was only two weeks ago, what happened with Seychelles?" Gupta accepted another bite of baklava, chewing and swallowing the sticky sweet pastry.

A sigh and Sadik set the plate on the windowsill. "I just made that up to hear your reaction. I didn't know if you felt this way about me and I needed a way to find out. You sounded just a little upset when I told you, so I had to find another way to see how you felt about me. Showing up at your house at night was only because Canada told me to stop being so timid and just ask you how you felt. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Gupta shook his head, smiling tightly. "I wish it hadn't taken you this long to figure it out, but I'm glad you finally did. I wanted so badly to just tell you how I felt and suffer the consequences if you didn't feel the same. But I was always too shy to say anything. I've love you for years and years, Sadik, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

Sadik smiled crookedly, making Gupta's lips pull up into his genuine, lively smile. He leaned in, cupping his hands around Gupta's face, and kissed those light pink lips softly. "Good," he whispered against Gupta's lips. "Because I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a long, long time."

At one point, a relationship with Sadik had seemed very far away and unreachable, but now with Sadik there in front of him, pressing kisses to his lips and face, Gupta realized that he'd finally captured the one man that had entranced him for centuries. They were together, and that was just a little taste of heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Baklava is a Turkish/Greek (both countries claim it as their own) dessert made with filo dough and filled with nuts and served with syrup or honey.


End file.
